


turned my back for a moment

by Archivist of the Court of Menos (lilyrose225)



Category: evoland 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyrose225/pseuds/Archivist%20of%20the%20Court%20of%20Menos
Summary: I mean, why does Menos dislike Velvet so much in the beginning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So you know that moment that's pretty funny where Kuro and Fina, who have come from the Future to 999 and met Velvet, then wind up back in the Future on the Cursed Isle where Menos gets left behind when they disappear? That moment?
> 
> I made it angsty.

They would not have left him behind on purpose. They could not have. His only allies in this time period—his _friends_ —they would not have left him alone here.

“Menos!” comes the call from behind him, and he turns to see Fina waving madly at him, Kuro throwing his head back in laughter. Laughter presumably prompted by the woman at his side.

That is his place. It is his honor and duty to stand beside his two humans, to protect them with his strength. Who gave this woman permission to take his place?

He has trained all his life as a warrior and a diplomat, and both disciplines place vital importance on attention to detail. The details are what stand out: Fina is slightly more tanned, Kuro’s goggles are around his neck rather than atop his head. There is more wear and tear in their clothing than when they disappeared, and however ridiculous it may seem he knows that they have traveled far, without him. They are all time travelers, after all, and both Kuro and Fina are far too close to this woman to have just met her, however endearingly naïve his friends are.

He wants to believe the Magi Stone didn’t work. He would love nothing more at this moment than to think it simply transported them down the stairs to the beach. He lets himself believe a moment more.

“My friends,” he begins, and the words are lodged somewhere in his throat, a thing he never considered possible. This shining moment stretches on painfully, his humans mounting the stairs with the outsider, cheerful and excited. Fina throws her arms around him and it feels like a knife in his side, a knockout punch from Genova’s arena. He is jealous, angry, possessive. His heart thumps with betrayal and the fear of being alone.

Who is this woman who has stolen their hearts?


End file.
